


your heartbeat next to mine

by SofieChappell



Series: Celebrations 'Verse [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieChappell/pseuds/SofieChappell
Summary: Valentine's Day approaches and Alec worries about being a good boyfriend.





	your heartbeat next to mine

Alec has never had a boyfriend on Valentine’s Day before.

It was not intentional, not on his part at least, and he hopes it was not on the other side either. It must have been just a coincidence, and not an improbable one given how few and far in between were the boyfriends he had.

But now he has one and The Day is approaching quicker than Alec would have liked and he is panicking. They had a lovely time whenever they found some free time together in their busy schedules. It seems that, for all intents and purposes, their relationship is working out. Alec knows they are still definitely in the the honeymoon period, and given how scarce their time together is they will be in it for quite some time, but still, he dares to hope.

So he wants to make it special. Or not even special, since there are too many Valentine’s Day clichés in the world for Alec to do something that was completely unique, but at least nice. Really, _really_ nice. Magnus deserves the best and Alec wants to show his that.

But whenever he starts thinking about it, he comes up blank. So he stresses and panics and scrolls down an inhumane amount of inspiration boards online, but nothing satisfies him.

He has even gathered the courage once and asked Magnus what he would like to do. And while he said he would be alright just hanging out at home, Alec still feels like this would make him a bad boyfriend. And he has used up all the passes at being a bad boyfriend even before they actually became boyfriends.

And then of course, _of course_ , Captain Garroway gives his a string of shitty shifts right before it.

He wanted to make it good got Magnus, but it is not as if life is giving him much of a choice in this matter. So he curls up in his bed and tries to settle the guilt building up in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Alec is dead tired. The climb up to the apartment feels like conquering Mount Everest in a single try. The only thing that keeps him going is the thought about getting to fall face first on his soft bed and not having to move until tomorrow.

He opens the door and the guilt he almost succeeded at calming down during the day come up in a spectacular eruption that no volcano can equal.

There are barely any light on, and those that are, are dimmed. There are two gorgeous bouquets of red roses on the side tables in the hallway and there are honest-to-god rose petals on the floor creating a path to the dining area of the loft.

“Hello, Alexander.” He has no idea where Magnus came from, but suddenly he is right in Alec’s space, kissing his cheek and smiling at him as bright as the sun. “Would you do me the honour of being my Valentine tonight?”

“You said you didn’t want to do anything.” Alec catches himself sounding like an asshole, but it’s too late. The words are out there. He winces.

Magnus looks genuinely concerned. “I’m so sorry, darling, I thought this would make you happy, it’s just a dinner, if you would rather not then—”

“Magnus,” Alec takes Magnus’ hand softly. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one apologise. I am tired and you’ve taken me by surprise. I shouldn’t have said that.” He takes half a step towards Magnus with a tiny apologising smile on his face. “I’d love to be your Valentine and I’d love to have this dinner with you, if you’d still have me.”

Magnus beams at him and they make their way to the dining area. It is as dimly lit as the hall, with several tall white candles burning in fancy holders. Magnus pulls a chair for Alec next to one of the two settings.

“Wait here,” he says and disappears into the kitchen.

Magnus comes back, holding two plates. He sets them on the table. On the plate, there is a perfectly golden roasted piece of cod, with an olive and arugula salad on the side. Magnus pours each of them a glass of white wine and sits down next to Alec. He brings up his glass. “To us.”

Alec smiles and clinks his glass with Magnus’. “To us.”

The meal was delicious and nourishing. Alec can feel energy seeping back into his bones and muscles, the drain of a day’s work a fuzzy memory. They are almost through their second glass of wine when Magnus blurts out, “Would you like a massage?”.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, Alec has never been to Magnus’ bedroom before. He knows where it is since Magnus showed him the door to it when he first came to see the flat, but he has not been there then nor since. It is even bigger than his room. The luscious bed is covered in golden silk linens that feel like clouds to the touch.

“Wait here,” Magnus whispers and disappears in an ensuite bathroom, leaving Alec perched on the edge of the bed. He twists his hands and tries to calm his breathing. This is just a massage, it is _fine_.

“Darling, why is your shirt still on?” Magnus comes back into the room, carrying a little glass bottle in his hands. He smirks a little and Alec feels a blush creeping onto his face. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it on the floor. Before he can make eye contact with Magnus, he turns and lies flat on his tummy.

Magnus wastes no time. He straddles Alec’s hips in a heartbeat and Alec has to force himself to keep breathing. He puts the bottle on the bedside table with a little clink. Alec could hear him spreading the oil on his hands, warming it up.

A shiver of anticipation runs down Alec’s spine.

A moan escapes him at the first press of Magnus’ strong hands into his shoulder. The oil smells faintly of sandalwood. Magnus hands glide on Alec’s back, pressing and kneading in all the right places. Alec feels lax, taken care of, all traces of exhaustion forgotten. Which is unfortunate, because then his dick starts to take interest in the situation.

They have not gone there yet. Alec has no clear idea why and is scared of exploring some of those vague ones he has. They live together. They are adults, and neither of them is particularly virginal. Alec has thought that Magnus is the hottest man alive since the first time he has lied his eyes on him, and he hopes Magnus considers him at least not repulsive. But still, they did not do anything.

And now Alec is getting harder by the minute while Magnus is straddling his hips and rubbing oil on his back. He is certain that if there is a god, he is pointing and laughing at him right now.

Magnus slows his movements to an almost stop. He presses his lips to the back of Alec’s neck. “I hope it helped.”

“Ye-yeah. Thanks.” Shit. His voice is way too rough for Magnus not to notice.

But he seems not to, because he gets up from his hips and get off the bed. He takes the little bottle with him and goes to the bathroom. The water is flowing. Alec tries to will his erection to go away, unsuccessfully.

Magnus comes back to lie down on his side next to Alec and puts his hand on Alec’s cheek. His eyes are sparkling a deep gentleness. Alec feels to big for his skin. He turns on his side, scooting closes to Magnus— He freezes. Magnus notices immediately. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, I just—” Alec shuffles awkwardly, trying to turn back on his stomach to hide the bulge in his pants, but it is too late. Magnus is too good a boyfriend for his own sake, because as soon as Alec denies that something is wrong, he scans every inch of his body with deadly precision. And of course now his eyes have zeroed-in on the bulge.

Alec’s cheeks feel so hot he thinks he may spontaneously combust any moment now. He was so good at controlling himself during those countless make out sessions they had throughout those two months. Why is his dick is betraying him now?

“It’s okay, Alexander. You know I don’t expect anything from you, right? I understand that you are not interested and—”

A _what?_ breaks out of Alec throat before he can form a better, more coherent response.

“What _what_?” Magnus frowns, confused. It is always so adorable that Alec has a hard time stopping himself from kissing each and every line on his face. Alas, there are more important things to do now.

“I’m interested, of course I am, Magnus.” He feels so proud for not adding a particularly sarcastic _duh_ at the end of it.

“Oh.” Magnus looks “I’m interested too” A rush of blood goes to Alec’s dick that was just about to chill out.

Alec scoots closer. He puts his hand on Magnus’ collarbone, stroking the nub at the end of it with his thumb. He feels like they should talk a little more, discuss why did they both believed the other one doesn’t want to, but he can’t bring himself to. His brain went into overdrive considering the possibilities. “I want you Magnus, I want you so bad,” he whispers.

“I want you too Alexander.”

They both move in, bringing their lips together. Magnus puts his hand on the small of Alec’s back, encouraging him to come even closer.  The position gets uncomfortable fast, so Alec pulls at Magnus until he gets the message and helps them roll over until he is laying on Alec.

He pulls at the hem of Magnus’ shirt until he frees it from his pants and is immediately rewarded when he touches Magnus’ skin. It is soft and warm and completely intoxicating and the way Magnus moans into his mouth tells him the pleasure is not one-sided. His hands explore as much as they can under the shirt while they kiss passionately, biting and nipping and licking at each other’s mouths, pulling every trick they learned in the past two months that will best turn the other into mush.

Magnus pulls aways with a frustrated groan, but before Alec can ask what’s wrong, he practically tears his shirt off and throws it away.

The first time their shirtless chests touch makes Alec’s brain short-circuit. He pulls Magnus even closer and thinks, _I never want to let you go._

Magnus falls a little bit back on the mattress so that he is pressed completely against Alec’s side. He lets his hand roam the broad expanse of Alec’s chest, circling the nipples, following the ridges of his abs. He presses soft kisses to Alec’s shoulders and neck, wherever he can reach while his hand travels down.

Alec bites down on the scream that tries to escape him at Magnus’ first touch. He feels like a teenager again, everything feeling new and endlessly exciting, barely being able to control himself. The tensions builds inside him, more intense than he thought was possible. He cannot stop himself from chanting Magnus’ name over and over again until his throat gives up.

When he catches his breath, he looks at Magnus and sees the man looking back at him with a fever in his eyes. He wastes no time, turning them a little so that their positions are reversed and now it is Magnus who lays stretched on his back for Alec to worship.

So he does. He kisses each and every inch of his chest, wet and sloppy, trying to make him feel as good as he did. The softests _please_ escapes Magnus’ when his hand brushes the hem of his pants and Alec obliges. He does not think he could ever deny Magnus anything.

The sounds Magnus makes are intoxicating and Alec will never forget his last broken shout of his name until he dies. He scoots closer to Magnus, breathing in his scent, relishing in the sound of his heartbeat. “I wish this could last forever,” he says before he can think better of it.

“Night is still young, darling,” comes the answer.  Alec chuckles into Magnus’ collarbone. Yes, the night is still young.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd  
> kudos and comments make my entire week


End file.
